This flavour prohibited
by Ivychankasumi
Summary: Teniendo todo a tu alcance, es irónico que lo que mas anhelas sea lo prohibido. Pero ella sabe que no le importa. Ella lo necesita cerca, sus tonterías, su risa idiota... ¿Y el? A el tampoco le importa... También necesitaba de su hermosa esmeralda. Reina y Comodín. Un beso con sabor a prohibido. PruHun. One-Shot. CardVerse AU


ewe... -roja- b-bien! He aqui otra cosa rara que escribri ewe Buennu... Esta cosa nacio de mucho y a la vez de ningun lado... De hecho me base de un foro de reinos que hay, donde ellos son pareja.. aunque definitivamente la situacion no se parece en NADA... Por eso: Me inspire en algo que roleo y que no tiene nada que ver... -Ella se entiende-

Buennu, en primerisima (?) este es un regalo para mi amore, como me he quedado afonica, no puedo darle su cancion /3 Asi que le hice un fic de la pair que me dijo, y del universo que me dijo.. Del cual, ironicamente ya habia pensado, ya que, hasta ahora, no he visto ni un solo fic de ellos en CardVerse! D: Si son tan shippeables, tanto drama weon! (?)

Oh! Y para los que me siguen como Arthur, siento no haber puesto el cap de Flowers and Chemistry, pero en verdad mi garganta muere ;w; Tranquilos, tan solo termine esto ya me puse a escribir el cap -reescribir, diria yo- Es que es dificil de hacer Kiku (?)

Amore: Etto... Bueno... Si mal no recuerdo, el cinco fue el dia oscuro donde te grite, el seis no nos hablamos y el siete fue donde finalmente... bueno, todo se compuso... Aun recuerdo la hora, y el momento, y la forma -rie- El como te hable y el que te dije que estaba llorando, fuu, ahora suena tan vergonzoso! Espero que esto te guste, trate de hacerlo interesante... o como tu dices "Sintiendolo"

NADIE LEA ESE PARRAFO! -avergonzado repartiendo librazos (?)-

**Tipo**: One-Shot

**Genero**: Romance

**Pareja**: PruHun

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece... De serlo, probablemente Brownie estuviera casado conmigo... Si, hablo del gato de Alfred... Si, me quelo casar con un gato, es mi segunda opcion ewe

**Advertencias**: Posibles faltas de Ortografía. Narración Realmente Aburrida. La idea estupida que tengo de lo que seria el PruHun en CardVerse

**Dedicado a**: A amore... En serio, gracias por todo este amo... -sonrie-

* * *

El cielo variaba de entre el azul claro y nubes grises asomándose lentamente con la llegada del atardecer. Era probable que dentro de unas horas la nieve cayera lentamente sobre aquel reino, cubriéndolos de un manto gélido. Uno cruel y a la vez hermoso. La temperatura descendería, y las chimeneas se encenderían rápidamente para aliviar aquella sensación.

Pero esta situación, no afectaba para nada el ánimo del pueblo, en especial aquel día. Era uno del más grande regocijo en tréboles, una fiesta podría decirse, generando un espectáculo para el buen ver. Era bello contemplar como el verde se hacia presente en miles de tonalidades de entres los ciudadanos. No faltaba el color pastel, el color neutro, el oscuro, el que retrataba bosques enteros, el que describía a la perfección una pequeña hoja secándose ante el otoño. Solo existía una tonalidad de aquel color que nadie podía comparar. Por ello mismo, ninguna prenda la poseía. Era ese delicado y soñador color esmeralda que poseía la reina.

-¡Larga vida al Rey! ¡Larga a la Reina!- Era un coro de gritos de celebración, que ensordecería a cualquier. Todos peleaban a pequeños empujones un espacio para observarlos, otros daban pequeños saltos, y otros simplemente se conformaban con escucharlos. La petición de todo el reino se había visto cumplida por fin. Desde hacia años que todos rogaban por una esposa para su soberano. Pero no cualquier esposa. Debía ser una persona de carácter fuerte, como todas las demás reinas, pero esta debía serlo aunque sea un poco mas. Ella seria la encargada, no solo de infundirles confianza, de ser un apoyo hacia el rey y en caso de la perdida de este, la cual esperaban no tener, de ser el pilar de Tréboles. No… Ella debía ser capaz de controlar a su alteza. Tenía un carácter cambiante, producto de la dura vida que llevo durante la guerra pasada, lo suficiente conciente para observar la muerte de cerca y quedarse con su recuerdo hasta esas fechas. Podía sonreír y ser dulce, pero cuando menos te dabas cuentas, estabas aterrado por esa tierna sonrisa mezclada con palabras horrorosas. Ellos necesitaban a una reina que les asegurara, mantendría cuerdo al albino.

Este mismo bajaba, con elegancia de las escaleras. Su enorme estatura hacia que muchos pudieran vislumbrar su corona, que parecía flotar sobre su cabeza, mientras sus ojos violáceos observaban a sus ciudadanos, agradeciendo sus gritos de regocijo con pequeños movimientos de su mano. Muchos se preguntaban como era que no se tropezaba con el pesado abrigo que cargaba. Otros también se preguntaban, como era que su sota podía seguirle el paso, es más, como es que ese chico tan bien portado, y viéndose tan frágil, era quien debía protegerlo. Más bien parecía que el objetivo era el contrario.

Pero lo que en verdad importaba, lo que era novedad, era la fémina que caminaba al lado de su soberano, sosteniendo su brazo delicadamente, mientras les sonreía a todos con amabilidad. Nadie se lo espero. Aquella chica, hija de importantes nobles, con tanto apego a las peleas y a los quehaceres del pueblo, había sido la indicada y la elegida por el Rey Iván para ocupar el trono a su lado. La gran mayoría, cuando la noticia recorrió cada rincón, dudo de que fuera la mejor decisión, pero a base de todos sus actos como prometida, Elizabetha Héderváry se gano el corazón de sus ciudadanos, y demostró ser la persona fuerte y delicada que podría librarlos del carácter de su rey.

-Veo que te acostumbras rápido…- le susurro el ruso, saludando a todos en su camino, retirándose de la Iglesia donde no solo se había unido con una esposa; Todo su reino lo había hecho, prueba de ello era el trébol que descansaba y descansaría en su pecho de ahora en adelante, hasta que su vida se extinguiera.

-No siempre soy tan agresiva...- le recordó sin borrar su amable sonrisa. –Y hace mucho que acepte esto…- ambos se escuchaban, mas no se veían. Ponían máxima atención en su pueblo, agradecidos, en especial la chica, aunque no fuera del todo su agrado los halagos. Mas lo había dicho ya, desde pequeña le habían hablado que en la edad adulta, todos la observarían y la usarían de ejemplo. Apostaba a que sus padres no se imaginaban que en esta magnitud. Su puesto conllevaba una gran responsabilidad, que siendo sincera, en un principio no estuvo dispuesta a tomar.

-Les rogaría a sus majestades no conversen de esa manera aquí- murmuró ahora nadie mas que la sota de tréboles, acomodando sus lentes, mientras de forma casi imperceptible, recorría con la mirada los alrededores, precavido de cualquier ataque a la realeza. –Alguien podría escucharlos- advirtió finalmente. La húngara, se sentía a veces un poco condescendiente con el. A diferencia suya, el si había entrenado toda su vida para ese puesto… De cierta forma tuvo mucha mas libertad.

-No seas amargado Roderich- regaño riendo un poco. El ruso solo sonrió un poco más por el comentario. El mencionado, suspiró cansado de la insistencia de la chica en ser así de libertina. Los modales eran algo que ninguno de los dos cuidaba demasiado bien, su guardián, siempre tenia que estarles llamando la atención. Su paso al fin se aminoro, llegando lentamente hasta una carroza de techo desplegable. Estaba adornada al igual que su pueblo, acompañada de un poco mas de elegancia, cosa que los enmarcaba en prácticamente todos los sentidos, solo opacados por la extravagancia del Rey de Diamantes.

Tomando las riendas, estaban un joven castaño y un rubio opaco, que en vez de temblar, parecían, como pocas veces, felices por sus reyes. En la puertecilla, el que bajo a abrirles era un chico, de no muy avanzada edad, que hacia una reverencia para la entrada de sus majestades. Ambos no esperaron demasiado para ingresar, siendo primero la damisela quien subiera, con ayuda de la pálida mano como la nieve. Después, fue el poseedor de esta, sin borrar aquella sonrisa, distrayendo su mirar del pueblo, solo para sentarse sin maltratar el abrigo. Por ultimo, la sota subió a la parte trasera, igual que el chico, y finalmente, los caballos comenzaron su trote, camino al castillo.

Recorrían la calle principal, despidiéndose de su pueblo, aun con gritos de gloria a sus pies. Contrario a lo que muchos pensarían, no habría ninguna celebración después de la boda. El Rey lo considero, ya que los otros reinos tenían muchos asuntos pendientes. El único libre era el Príncipe de Picas, y encontrarse con el no era la mejor opción. Tal vez lo hubiera hecho, con el Rey Francis o el Príncipe Ludwing a su lado, pero uno tenía el importante día festivo de su reino, donde los diamantes abundaban por doquier, y el segundo, se mantenía demasiado ocupado planeando su propia boda.

A decir verdad, ninguno de los dos se quejo por no tener una fiesta por aquella unión. A uno le cansaban y a la otra no le gustaba bailar con aquellos complicados vestidos y aquel hombre tan alto. El castillo cerró sus puertas, adornadas por las rejas negras con detalles del objeto que los representaba, dejando a la gente en una celebración de calle en calle que se llevaba a cabo y a la vez no. Dentro, los sirvientes los esperaban sonrientes, mientras estos bajaban del vehiculo. Todos los felicitaron haciendo una reverencia, despreocupados, pues habían dejado todo en perfectas condiciones para cuando arribaran.

Hubo de nuevo varios minutos en los que ambos agradecieron estos gestos, y finalmente fueron a su habitación. La sota, como pocas veces, se detuvo en el pasillo, donde terminaban las escaleras del segundo piso, vigilando desde aquella posición, nadie quisiera acercarse a sus protegidos. Ahora, sin que nadie los viera, ambos pudieron soltarse al fin. La chica porque sentía a su brazo morir entumido. El ruso solo cumpliendo el deseo de esta. Abriendo la habitación, aun con quejas y movimientos de la húngara por su brazo, suspiraron aliviados de que todo terminara. Uno más discreto que el otro.

-Deberían darnos un premio- bromeo la chica, sentándose pesadamente en la cama.

-Oh. Seria lindo tener un premio por actuar… Pero dejaría de ser especial, todos los nobles tendríamos uno… -le aclaro este, que contrastando, no se había sentado en el inmueble, si no que simplemente retiraba aquellos anillos de sus manos –excepto el de su reinado, claro esta- y luego su pesado abrigo, quedando solo bajo su traje. Era increíble la suave voz que poseía, teniendo semejante y antecedentes.

-Oye, yo solo trataba de animarte… que malo eres…- se quejo la chica aun sin dejar su buen humor de lado. El chico cerró los ojos casi riendo, solo un poco. Aquella chica definitivamente había sido la mejor opción. Era la única que podía contradecirlo de una manera tan sosa al grado de no molestarle. Le contagiaba ese buen humor. Y a la vez, sabía que no debía provocarla. Si ella quisiese, explotaría de manera brutal. Era en extremo fuerte a pesar de que la mayoría no creyera esto. Era la reina perfecta.

-El cima se esta poniendo frió… - comento ahora el, viendo la ventana, cayendo la noche de forma mas oscura que en otros reinos, gracias a las nubes. –Supongo que tomare una ducha.- anuncio con simpleza, tomando algunas cosas que el mismo había preparado esa mañana, y tal y como lo había dicho, desapareció tras la puerta del baño.

La oji verde observo la puerta por algunos minutos, logrando percibir el sonido del agua abrirse y llenar la bañera. Sonrió burlándose de la situación y de si misma, suspirando. Estiro un poco sus brazos, y olvidándose del incomodo vestido que todavía portaba, se recostó de golpe en el edredón, dejando que sus manos surcaran una punta de este, y finalmente quedaran cortas para tocar la otra. Era una cama realmente enorme, quiso decir. Pero solo se distraía de todo esto.

El comentario que había hecho, refiriéndose a su estupenda actuación, aun rondaba por su cabeza. Eso eran... actores fingiendo ser marido y mujer, solo para satisfacer a un pueblo inseguro, aun después de varios años de la guerra. Incluso ahora. Ambos ignoraban, o decían ignorar a través de indirectas que acababan de jurar amor eterno ante Dios, ante la más importante de sus edificaciones eclesiásticas. Si hubieran podido, habrían cruzado los dedos, burlándose de la situación. Ninguno de los dos se amaba… Lo sabían. Si habían unido sus vidas había sido por una sola razón. Trébol.

Desde muy niña se lo habían dicho. Era una de las tantas posibles candidatas como futura reina, ya que rey existía, el pequeño rubio en ese entonces algo solo pero de corazón tierno y noble… Ella no estaba muy conforme con la idea, y al pasar del tiempo su familia se auto convenció que el poseer aquel importante titulo de nobleza seria imposible con una dama tan… tan… ¿Caballero? Pero el destino era incierto, les daba vuelcos y sorpresas a todos en este mundo. La guerra estallo cuando menos se lo esperaban, y por lo mismo, solo los fuertes habían sobrevivido. Esa había sido la característica que la había hecho ahora mismo la reina. Hubiera deseado no fuera así.

Para ella, no era un secreto la única razón por la cual el Rey Iván iba en casos necesarios, sin verse tan molesto a Picas. La sota, de rasgos sutiles y a la vez audaces, era la que había robado el corazón del soberano poseedor de Suerte y Fortuna dentro de su vida. Oh, si… ese era el punto débil de la Fortuna de Iván. Ese buen augurio solo servía como reino, no como persona. Por eso mismo, su potencial enemigo, era el poseedor de la eterna fidelidad de su amor. –Yao Wang…- suspiro la chica, cerrando los ojos, molesta por la luz que la cegaba. Era un buen chico, por supuesto, aunque no diera muchas luces de notar al soberano, mas ocupado en corretear al príncipe, un chico algo irresponsable con sus deberes. ¿Seria por eso que tanto lo odiaba? ¿Robaba su atención? No pudo evitar reír ante esto, era probablemente cierto.

Sonreía divertida por sus pensamientos y por la ironía de esta situación, sin imaginarse que algún día realmente terminaría así. No era un mal destino, pero no era el destino que esperaba para ella. Ahora tendría suerte en sus decisiones, o al menos eso esperaba. Debía ser cautelosa y resguardar ese sello con valor, aquel que adornaba el comenzar su pecho, sin pasar a ser algo pervertido al mirar. Con algún escote, probablemente este luciría, y tal vez Iván le diría que lo hiciera, para intimidar a las personas… Lo conocía. Se basaba en la intimidación para mantener cierto orden. La intriga era su forma de hacerlo, a pesar de esto, ese no era un reino de esclavos. No era un dictador.

Escucho un pequeño golpe en la puerta que daba al balcón, justo en el vidrio del medio, haciendo el ruido más fuerte. Abrió los ojos, despertando de su ensimismamiento, cuando otro golpe se dejo escuchar. Que extraño. Que ella supiera, a habitación daba con el patio trasero, sus súbditos no podían traspasar esa barrera y llegar hasta ella. No tenia las ganas de seguir con el espectáculo, que se repetiría día, tras día, tras día… Al menos deberían dejarla tranquila antes de ser la hora de dormir. Un tercer golpe, un poco más fuerte se dejo resonar, y harta, además de un poco molesta, abrió las puertas del balcón, caminando hasta el barandal que impedía cayera el ocupante del lugar.

Viro a su alrededor, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Le estaban jugando una broma o que? En ese lugar no había absolutamente nadie. Lo único que se podían vislumbrar eran los árboles comenzando a tupirse de blanco, al igual que el hermoso jardín de tréboles. Se asomo con cuidado moviendo el rostro, por si había algún gracioso escondido entre los arbustos. Sea quien fuere, se había salvado. Sus esmeraldas, de aguda vista de cazador, no podían notar a nadie allí. Pero mas le valía alejarse, o llamaría a Roderich, y el si que lo detendría. Después de todo, en cierta época fueron muy amigos. De mas niños, cuando el chico no poseía la suficiente habilidad física para el manejo de las armas, y se dedicaban a aprender sobre la cultura y artes. Complicadas piezas que el solía tocar y hacia años había dejado de escuchar, por las responsabilidades que los separaban. Suspiro, mientras una risa peculiar se entremetía en sus recuerdos, muy presente en cada uno de ellos. Esa risa que se calaba entre sus huesos, haciéndola enojar, haciéndola reír, haciéndola sentir un sin fin de emociones, desde la mejor hasta la peor, e ir de regreso una y otra vez.

-No seria bueno pensar en eso ahora…- se dijo a si misma, dándose media vuelta para regresar a sus aposentos. Pero un par de ojos escarlatas y esa maldita risa la detuvieron de golpe, sonrojándola por la cercanía en que ambos rostros estaban. Quiso alzar la mano para pegarle una bofetada en el instante, pero la sorpresa y el mismo frió que dormía sus extremidades la detuvieron. Ahí estaba el albino, con su sonrisa prepotente, con su traje negro y esos pequeños cuernos, mientras movía la pequeña cola de demonio que adornaba su clase, colgado de cabeza del techo. Simplemente para tomarla desprevenida.

-¿No pensar que?- pronuncio como si nada. Divertido de ver como se trababa en sus acciones.

-Gilbert- mascullo lo más bajo que podía. – ¿Se puede saber que diablos haces aquí?

-¿No es obvio? Vine a darte tu beso de las buenas noches, se que no puedes vivir sin ore-sama…- festejo acariciando la nariz de la chica con la propia, haciéndole notar que su distancia aun era muy… ¿Cuestionable?

-Claro que puedo hacerlo. Ahora soy la Reina de tréboles, ¿No lo ves?- retrocedió unos pasos, enmarcando entonces con una de sus mano a la altura de su pecho, un señalamiento, como si en verdad estuviera orgullosa de serlo.

-Disculpe, su Majestad- se burlo prepotente.

-¿No deberías estar con tu hermano? Oí que ya esta comprometido…- haciéndose la desentendida, pues bien sabia que eran casi diarias las visitas del chico.

-Bueno… no soy bienvenido allí… Las personas envidian demasiado mi asombrosidad como para soportarlo- se excuso inmediatamente, impulsándose un poco para caer frente a ella de un salto. Se acerco a paso lento, decidido a tomar su mentón y atrapar sus labios, sin esperarse que la castaña se apartara de su lado y retrocediera varios pasos. –Hum… ¿Qué te pasa?- no era normal que la chica lo rechazara de esa manera. Normalmente solo le soltaba uno que otro golpe y le gritaba que era un desvergonzado. Pero de cierta manera parecía herida… ¿Herida porque? ¡Como si hubiera dicho algo malo!

-No te presentaste a la boda…- dijo alzando una ceja, fingiendo molestia mas que tristeza. No estaba segura si tener al albino enfrente le iba a hacer más fácil o más difícil la situación… pero… Le hubiera gustado tenerlo allí, como apoyo, dándole una sonrisa, aunque fuera de las bobas e idiotas.

-Si, la vedad no me gusta mucho el teatro…- le aclaro ahora él, ofendido por el comentario, cruzándose de brazos expectante de que le respondiera. En serio esperaba que ella entendiera la situación.

-Gilbert. Es enserio…- frunció el ceño, molesta por una broma tan burda. Ambos sabían lo que le molestaba a la castaña fingir el amar algo que no era.

-Bueno. Creo que es obvia la razón, ¿O no? –pasando a un lado de ella, se recargo en el balcón, observando los movimientos de la húngara. –Esta amiguita me delata un poco…- puntualizo acariciando la punta de aquella cola. –No querrías que me vieran allí… Seria de mal augurio, irónicamente, para le reino de la Fortuna- murmuro con una medio sonrisa llena de cinismo, una que la castaña entendía y dejaba pasar. Fue a su lado y también se recargo en el barandal, sin verlo, solo observando como la nieve rozaba sus manos.

Gilbert hacia mucho tiempo había sido maldecido. Su padre, Rey de aquella época de la Hearts, fue el principal causante de la guerra, teniendo los conocimientos sobre los sentimientos le era mucho más fácil atacar los puntos débiles de cada soberano. Fue una guerra cruel, una guerra que duro varios años pero culmino finalmente con la alianza del resto de la baraja inglesa para hacerlo entrar en razón.

En pago por sus errores, el Rey tuvo que dar a su primogénito, criado para ser el próximo rey. Este fue desterrado, aun cuando Diamonds se hubiera opuesto, siendo inocente de los cargos de su padre. Y pagando su condena, siendo maldecido, se había convertido en un Comodín. Todos odiaban a los comodines, porque originalmente estos son malvados y solo quieren causarle daño a los reinos. Gilbert no era así. Fingiendo estar bien solo, se escondía muy bien de todo esto… El, a pesar de criticarla, también actuaba muy bien el papel de ser feliz, lejos de su familia. Era tan triste que incluso ellos lo rechazaran… Siendo injustamente "culpable".

-Además…- escucho el murmurar del dueño de sus pensamientos, estirando sus manos para tomar un pequeño copo en la palma de su mano. –Ver a la chica que amas casándose con otro, no es nada awesome…- le reprocho aun algo dolido. Desde el principio, cuando siendo amigos, todos los reinos lo acusaron, sabían que el verse seria cada vez más difícil. Y después, cuando confesaron su amor, también supieron que jamás estarían juntos. Después de todo, el era un comodín… y ella era una noble. Pero… su corazón, aquel que negaba tener, se estrujaba al pensarlo. El de ambos.

-Gil… Sabes bien que era mi deber…- le susurro viéndole de manera lastimosa. Este solo fingía seguir entretenido con los copos de nieve, mientras su cabello danzaba por la suave brisa invernal. –Si hubiera sido mi decisión… Estaría contigo…

-Nadie te esta reclamando nada- la corto de repente, agitando su mano para dispersar toda la nieve que se acumulaba en ella. –De todas formas, es mejor… ¡Eres una Reina! ¿Ves? ¡Te lo predije!- Elizabeth rió ante ese comentario. Cuando eran pequeños, ambos jugaban que algún día serian Rey y Reina, las pocas veces que se veían. –Y al menos no estas con el señorito, debo añadir- era cierto. Ambos eran algo parecido a los amigos-enemigos, por eso el oji escarlata solía decirle que en un futuro, el no seria un Rey, si no una hermosa y glamorosa Reina, mientras el chico solo le insultaba con su cabello algo despeinado por sus peleas.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… En ese caso no es tan malo- le siguió el juego, dándole un pequeño golpe amistoso en el hombro. –Ahora, cada que vengas a verme, tendrás que hincarte, besar mi mano, y decirme "Lo que desee su majestad"- era su turno de ser un poco narcisista… nada comparado con lo que era el albino. Este rió, incrédulo de tal ofensa a su persona.

-No prometo hincarme, su alteza- sonriendo de forma mágica, tomo la mano de esta, besando suavemente sus nudillos, que quedaban a penas al descubierto por el encaje de las verdes mangas, estorbándole el nuevo anillo. Decidió ignorarlo, y sonreírle a su amada. –Pero si puedo hacer esto…- el rostro femenino volvió a teñirse de rojo, pateándo en la espinilla al distraído chico. – ¡O-oye!- se quejo inmediatamente tomando su pierna. No se esperaba un golpe.

-E-eso te pasa por faltarme al respeto- saco un truco bajo la manga, rápidamente, sin evidenciar demasiado su pena, cosa que nadie le hubiera creído.

-Si claro…- haciendo algunas muecas, volvió a erguirse, pasando su mirada al cuarto, esperando el extraño Rey no lo encontrara. La reina, difería en ese tema con el soberano. Este, ni nadie sabía a quien le pertenecía su amor… Y nunca lo sabrían, o ambos serian colgados. En especial su "awesome" Comodín.

-Es tu problema si no me crees- acomodando su cabello, ignoro completamente el dolor del prusiano.

-Oh, si que eres una reina tirana. Mira que vengo, con toda la buena intención del mundo a verte, y me recibes a patadas.- negando con la cabeza, le reprochaba sus maltratos, aun sabiendo que esa era la cariñosa forma en que se demostraban amor. –Pobre, pobre de mí…- se lamentaba sacándole otra sonrisa a la oji verde. –No, pero como ahora prefieres al loco ese, ore-sama es renegado injustamen- -interrumpido por un suave beso simpático, el chico callo, disfrutando el efímero contacto.

-Ser dramático no te queda Gil…- le reprocho picando su estomago.

-Tienes razón- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Espero que con eso estés conforme…- suspiro finalmente, recargándose de nuevo en el barandal con menos delicadeza.

-Hum… No… no lo estoy- antes de que pudiera evitarlo –con golpes, probablemente-, el albino se acerco a ella, tomándola de la cintura e invadiendo sus labios inmediatamente. La vergüenza no se hizo esperar, pero no por ello se esfumo la tentación que significaban aquellos labios prohibidos, respondiendo a la danza que estos formaban mientras rodeaba su blanco cuello suavemente.

El amor es un misterio, dicen por ahí. Para ella esto no era más que la verdad. Siendo una chica de nobleza, ahora mismo la Reina, podía ostentar a tener todo… Y justo aquello que estaba prohibido, era lo que deseaba… no podía tenerlo. Una de las pocas barreras que no podía cruzar era la que precisamente quería romper.

-Idiota…- susurro suspirando sobre sus labios, materializados ambos alientos por el frió de la noche. Fingir molestia para disipar su vergüenza, para el de ojos escarlata, eso era sumamente tierno… Subiendo una de sus manos, aun sin despegar el calor de su cuerpo de el, acaricio suavemente su rostro, con extraña delicadeza.

Elizabetha era como una bella esmeralda, justo como sus ojos. Era fuerte, resistente… Pero también era hermosa y cautivaba a cualquier que se detuviera a observarla con cuidado. Era simplemente… Magnifica. Le asombraba tenerla tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos. Igual como aquellos que observarían una joya desde una vitrina. Eso era ella… Algo valioso que no podía tener... Algo invaluable que le había sido prohibido. Tal vez era lo único que podría reclamar sobre todo lo que le quitaron. Podía estar separado de todo, de absolutamente todo lo que tuviera que ver con su estilo de vida anterior… pero no de ella. Porque ella… era su vida…

-No quiero perderte…- susurro enredando sus dedos con sus hebras castañas, evidenciando los pensamientos que hacían todo menos tranquilizarlo. –Se que por tu parte no lo haré…- le aseguro sonriendo un poco –Se que nunca amaras a Iván… Pero temo que si nos ven… Todo termine…- susurro finalmente. No le preocupaba su vida… Le preocupaba la de ella… Como era alguien tan importante, seria juzgada cruelmente, aunque su esposo tratara de impedirlo…

-No deberías decir eso… Imbecil…- le insulto sintiendo que si seguía viéndole de esa manera, se echaría a llorar. Recargo su frente en su hombro, abrazándolo aun, queriendo esconderse de todo esto. –Mejor miente… Miente. Di que vendrás un día, y nos podremos ir muy, muy lejos, donde nadie nos pueda encontrar… Que tú y yo seremos felices… Que puedo dejar toda esta… estupidez atrás…- rencorosa hacia los antiguos mandatarios por hacerles eso, apretaba el agarre contra el cuello del albino.

-… No puedo mentirle a su majestad…- la consoló girando un poco el rostro para besar su cabeza, sobre su cabellera, suave y con ese olor enigmático. –Además, seria tonto el pensarlo…- la chica sintió tantas ganas de patearlo por hacerla olvidar su ilusión. Pero bien sabía que nada de eso pasaría… Que todo solo seria un engaño… Que Gilbert hacia bien en decirle la verdad.

-No me parece justo…- susurro finalmente, tragándose las ganas que tenia de llorar para mostrarse fuerte ante el. Ambos eran un par de orgullosos, incluso dentro de ese amor…

-Bueno, son cosas con las que uno aprende a vivir al final… ¿No?- y entonces rió, quedamente para no despertar sospechas en aquel que estaba en el cuarto de al lado. –Además… Vivir así es mejor… Es como uno de esos libros que lee el señorito, lleno de aventuras y sandeces para que los protagonistas estén juntos... ¿Y sabes?... Aunque te hayas casado, sigues siendo mi princesa… Mi princesa-caballero, digo…- la chica inflo las mejillas, jalando las del contrario con algo de rabia por ser tan infantil y arruinar un momento como ese. En el fondo, el gesto le había parecido realmente tierno.

-¡Veras! ¡Cuando menos te lo esperes, te tirare de este mismo balcón!- lo amenazo molesta, mientras este reía adolorido.

-Tan cariñosa…- se burlo con una sonrisa, esquivando un segundo ataque a su rostro. Rió un poco mas, entretenido con la molestia ajena, midiendo bien el tiempo… A pesar de estar tan feliz, debía ser precavido… -Oh, te traigo noticias…- informo, subiéndose rápidamente en el barandal, sentándose en el, aunque estuviera algo resbaloso. –Probablemente hoy o mañana te llegue la invitación de West… Al parecer, en un par de semanas tendré un cuñado…

-¿Qué? Pero pensé que… bueno, habían dicho que se casarían en un mes o dos…

-Si… Pero durante estas semanas, ya que son celebraciones de los reinos, la baraja impone una barrera ante nosotros…- hablo calmadamente, refiriéndose a su especie. –El Rey cree que podría ir a arruinar la coronación…- sonrió rodando los ojos… Si, claro… El sabia que ese puesto se lo merecía legítimamente, pero no se lo iba a quitar a Ludwing… era su hermano, después de todo. –No hay mejor fecha para estar "seguros"

-… Estas semanas… No me digas que "esas"- el asentimiento del albino, tan despreocupado, la hizo volver a explotar en ir- ¡Y me lo dices así! ¿Porque rayos no me avisaste antes Gilbert?

-Porque me gritarías… además, no es awesome verte toda así "Oh Dios, es el ultimo Martes que veré a mi asombroso y maravilloso novio; oh Dios, el ultimo Miércoles"- la oración lo hizo ganarse un buen golpe en la cabeza, afirmándose con sus manos para no perder el equilibrio-

-¡Serás idiota!- exclamo molesta. No estaba segura que era lo que hacia Gilbert, o a donde iba cuando los reinos estaban "seguros"… Lo único que sabía era que son cosas de "especie", y que no estaba completamente solo, así que no había problema… Le había contado que incluso había un niño, un chico de Spades bastante escandaloso…

-¡Deja de golpearme! ¿Crees que no duele?- se quejo finalmente sobando su nuca. El era fuerte… pero su amada húngara era peor que cualquier cosa… Gracias al cielo que ya no tenia sartenes a la mano, como antes, o un día de esos enserio quedaría idiota. –Además, tengo que pedirte un favor…- terminando de quejarse, de entre su negra vestimenta saco tres pequeños objetos. Dos anillos, y una punta de lanza. –Necesito que entregues esto…- deposito todo en una mano de la chica, mientras ambos los observaban. Uno con añoranza, la otra con curiosidad.

-Y… ¿A quien?- era confuso y extraño…

-La pregunta se oye mejor con un "Quienes"… Mira- señalo primero la punta de lanza, que tenia varios detalles, parecidos a los de un sol y pequeñas notas musicales –Este es para Antonio, probablemente lo encuentres organizando a los guardias de Hearts. Dile que era muy tonto ponerle un tomate…- sonrió a sabiendas de que este se quejaría. –El primer anillo…- señalo ahora, uno lleno de diminutos rubíes, formando finalmente uno mas grandes, ostentoso y hermoso –Es para Francis… Dile que no se de esas cosas, así que se conforme… Y este…- el ultimo de los objetos, otro anillo, pero no parecía ostentoso y real, era simplemente de oro, y grabado en el, podía leerse "Imperio y Soldado" –Dile a West… Que eso sigue en pie…- Elizabeth observo los tres obsequios, sin cuestionar a que se refería con lo ultimo… Mirándolo simplemente con una duda.

-Y… ¿No crees que ellos…?

-No… Ellos no dirán nada, estoy seguro… Si el Señorito no dijo nada…

- ¿¡Te vio Roderich!?- Oh Dios, eso si que la asustaba. Eran algo así como amigos pero el sentido de responsabilidad del pianista la hacia cuestionarse sobre su silencio.

-… Querida, el me ha visto desde hace dos años…- se burlo de la ignorancia de esta. El señorito no era tan mal tipo… Con que se mantuviera lejos de de su Reina, estaría bien… -… Bueno… Ya tengo que irme…-

-… ¿Ahora?- mordió su labio, avergonzada de haber sonado tan afectada por la oración.

-Sip, sip... Tu Rey de dos metros saldrá pronto…- bajándose de aquel lugar, se acerco a ella, besando sus labios una ultima vez, de manera casta y tranquila. –No te veré en un par de semanas, pero en cuanto la barrera se rompa, prometo venir a verte…- juntando sus frentes, la chica se permitió cerrar los ojos, confiando ciegamente en el. – ¡Oh si!- corto como siempre el momento, buscando algo en su bolsillo. –Entrégale esto a la Reina de tréboles, mi princesa…- señalo, colocándole algo en la muñeca.

Era un brazalete, de plata, y en el centro, podía deslumbrarse un dije. Un corazón conteniendo un trébol. Suspiro triste. Hubiera sido mucho mejor ser la Reina de Hearts, si alguien le preguntaba… -De acuerdo… Personalmente iré a entregárselo- aseguro pasando sus dedos entres los rasgos del dije, cuando el sonido de la puerta los alerto.

-Esa es mi luz de salida…- y saltando con una increíble velocidad al techo del castillo, le guiño el ojo a la soberana. –Te veré luego- Hubo un nuevo salto hacia uno de los árboles, y finalmente lo vio aferrarse a la punta de la reja para salir antes de ser visto.

-¿Hablas con alguien?- pregunto el Ruso, saliendo de repente de entre las cortinas que separaban el cuarto del balcón. –Oh… pensé que tardaría un poco mas en nevar…- hizo un ligero gesto infantil sobre esto, mientras secaba su cabello con una de las mantas. –Ya puedes usar la ducha, por cierto…

-iré en seguida- afirmo, escondiendo entre sus largas mangas los obsequios del Comodín. Al verlo alejarse de nuevo a su habitación, recargo su rostro entre sus manos, apoyada en aquel lugar donde hacia unos minutos Gilbert se había sentado. Observo el lugar donde la nieve había caído por su salto y sonrió. Solo eran unos días… Y debía soportar lo más que pudiera. Estaría bien por un tiempo… Aunque ambos jugaran a ser una Reina que lo odia, y el un Jocker preparado para dañar la paz de los reinos…

Suspiro por última vez, y cerrando los ojos, imaginó ilusionada, lo que debió ser…**  
**

_-Y tu Elizabetha Héderváry… Aceptas como esposo a Gilbert Beilschmidt, Futuro Rey de Hearts?-_

-Hubiera sido perfecto…- susurro finalmente.

* * *

Final algo triste, podria decirse que no tiene una trama en si, solo explica mi HeadCanon... pero bueno, ese amor tiene tintes hermosos, mi los shippea demasiado -suspira- Del poco hetero que hago en Hetalia ewe Raaaro

Espero que te haya gustado amore, y a todos ustedes, porque bueno, me esforze ;A; y espero se le entiende eso de los reinos XD

Curiosidad: RussLit es mi Otp... pero no se, me gusta el Rochu solo en CardVerse... solo ahi e.e

... Creo que ya no tengo que decir... Ni tiempo para decir algo mas.. asi que...

¿Reviews?

Os quiere y vigila

Ivy~


End file.
